


Dude In Disgrace

by obsessivemuch



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, General, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-06
Updated: 2004-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivemuch/pseuds/obsessivemuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner still needs to apologize. Post-ep for "Diva In Distress"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude In Disgrace

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Fanfiction.net and LiveJournal: 07/06/04  
> Dedication To NeoVenus22 who writes fabulous fic and encourages me to strive to be a better writer.

After a couple of more songs, Kira laid down her guitar and Kylee moved away from the microphone as the audience applauded loudly. Most of the café’s patrons surrounded Kylee, asking for autographs. Tommy and Hayley bent their heads together to discuss the possibility of a new egg. Ethan checked his e-mail while Trent served drinks to everyone. Two remained apart from the crowd. Kira sat on the edge of the stage, watching the groupies swarm with a bittersweet smile.

Conner sat down next to her and said the first thing that popped into his head. "Penny for your thoughts?" When she gave him a strange glance, he shrugged his shoulders. "Something my grandma always used to say."

"I was thinking that the only way people seem to listen is if there’s a pop princess on stage with me." Kira nodded toward the crowd. "Shouldn’t you be over there with the rest of her fan club?"

He lightly knocked her shoulder with his own. "Actually, I’d rather be a member of the Kira Ford fan club."

With a small laugh, she shook her head. "It’s okay, Conner. I know you want to be over there."

Remembering the flash of hurt in her eyes earlier, his next words were serious. "Look, Kira, about what I said at the mall . . ."

"I’m over it," she said flatly, not sounding over it at all.

"No, you think I was trying to insult you, but I really wasn’t. I’ve already said I’m sorry for not believing you. The truth is I knew you wouldn’t lie about something like that. I mean other girls totally would, but you’re too honest and you hate her music. I didn’t want to believe you because if you were right about that, then you would probably be right about her." The confession spilled out in a gush of words.

"Oh." Kira kept staring at the group around Kylee. "Then what were you trying to say, Conner?"

"Kylee is hot and famous, and you’re just you, Kira."

"That was totally enlightening," she retorted acidly.

"Look, Kylee is hot and famous because she’s sort of untouchable. She’s a star that people always try to reach but never can. The thing is you sort of don’t want to reach them anyway. On the radio, Kylee sounds sweet, but she’s really just a diva who’s completely shallow." Conner seemed rather flustered as he rambled on, "Kira, you’re not like her at all. You don’t have it in you to be untouchable. You could never be as cold as she is, and you’re always true to yourself and your feelings. Even when you’re rich and famous, you’ll still be Kira Ford, not some image of who Kira Ford should be. You’ll be completely in reach of your fans because you’re a caring person."

Her heartfelt smile was enough of an answer. "Thanks, Conner," she said, squeezing his hand.

They watched the diva as she bubbled insincerely at her fans. "I don’t know why they think she’s so great though," Conner suddenly remarked. "In person, she’s not nearly as hot, and you’re a much better performer than she is."

She shot him a disbelieving look. "Are you kidding? She’s had professional training."

"Yeah, but I was watching both of you, and you were far more interesting to watch, Kira. You can tell she’s not having much fun up there, and her movements are the same as every other pop singer out there, robotic and lame. You always seem to be asking the crowd to enjoy it as much as you do."

Her smile blossomed, and Conner caught a glimpse of what direct sunlight must look like. Before they could continue, the pop diva was standing in front of them with a surprisingly genuine smile. "Kira, I’m really glad we had the chance to sing together again. This little event was so much fun." She missed the condescension in her own voice, but the hug she offered reminded Kira of a time when they were friends.

Noticing Conner for the first time, she hazily remembered his appearance from earlier. "You’re one of Kira’s friends, right? You helped me in the parking garage. I don’t remember your name though."

"Conner with an ER."

They appraised each other with the frankness of knowing other confident attractive people. Kylee obviously liked what she saw because she sounded flirty when she spoke again. "Well, Conner with an ER, how would you like to dance with me?"

"Normally, I’d say yes," he said coolly, "but I’m having a conversation with Kira right now."

She was good actress, barely betraying any surprise at his easy rejection. With an airy laugh, she grabbed the hand of the nearest boy and pulled Devin onto the floor, leaving Cassidy to gape at the spectacle.

"Why didn’t you want to dance? I’d have thought it was a dream come true," Kira muttered with soft sarcasm.

"Like I told her, I’m talking to you. Besides, it wouldn’t be worth it. She’s not the superhero on the wall, and she’s definitely not the girl who saved our butts today."

"I thought I heard my name mentioned," Ethan said, collapsing next to Kira.

"Well, one of your body parts anyway," she quipped.

"Hey, shouldn’t you be starting your next set soon, Kira?" Hayley and Tommy watched the trio fondly.

"Definitely." Kira used the boys’ shoulders as leverage and raised herself up onto the stage. She glimpsed Kylee waving as she slipped out the door. As she picked up her guitar, Ethan, Tommy, and Hayley claimed the table with the best seats in the house.

Conner hovered near the edge of the stage, beckoning to her conspiratorially. Slinging her guitar over her back, she leaned down to hear his low words. "I know it isn’t much, Kira, but I’ll always listen."

With quiet clarity, she watched him retreat to the others. He thought it wasn’t much, but it was enough. Kira didn’t sing for the praise of others, that was just a bonus. She sang for herself, to express her own emotions and thoughts. And conscious of the five people listening, she knew it was enough for one person to hear.

"I was working on this next song when I met the people who listen best in my life." Sharing a secret smile with Conner, Kira strummed her guitar and launched into song. "And it goes like this, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah . . ."  



End file.
